


I Like It, Though

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Established Relationship, Large insertions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nookworms, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius Zahhak, as it turns out, has a really great "o" face. You might need to pick another of these things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It, Though

The noises he makes are probably the most feral, undignified sounds you can imagine a blueblood making, but he doesn’t even try to hide them. His thighs are shivering, his eyes closed tight and his teeth clenched so hard you’re sure he’s breaking some. The broken stump of his horn drags and tears at the sheet when he tosses his head, his hair sticking to his face and neck, sweat pooling under his back.

He looks great, honestly. You slide a hand up over his bulgesheathe and he yelps, his hips bucking. Your claws train down his left thigh, featherlight, and you tug a little at the end of the nookworm, not even halfway in him yet and already making him lose himself. Equius whines when you manage to pull it out one segment, his hands flexing in the sheets before something you never expected escapes his lips. 

“Please don’t stop. Please.” He gasps, his voice low and rough. “Karkat. Please.”

The worm is already trying to squirm back into his nook, it’s little, ineffective legs flailing to try and pull it back to where it was designed to be.

You had learned, a little while back, when you and he were having one of the conversations about your place as a couple that you insist on having regularly, that he’s never really had anything in his nook; he couldn’t trust his fingers, and even so he wasn’t all that big on getting himself off. Since you’re smaller than him, you never really thought about it. It felt pretty good to have his bulge in you and he seemed to enjoy your nook well enough.

Besides, you don’t have as much claim to fame in the pants department as he does, and you don’t want to disappoint.

So, that all considered, you’d bought yourself a nookworm. Well, he’d bought it for you, since he’s got all his hotshot bullshit going with his mediculler training and everything and gets a better paycheck than you. You put in the order, though. He couldn’t even look at the screen without sweating so much you thought he might be melting, and then you’d feel bad for showing him and he’d spend the rest of the night with you doting on him, even if he told you to leave so he could work.

The worm, as it happened, was bigger in real life than in the pictures. Bigger, a faint pinkish color, and starving from it’s trip. Equius nearly had a conniption when he saw it, saying that there was no way it could fit in any average troll, let alone one his (apparently) diminutive stature, as far as bluebloods go.

The first night you showed him that it can in fact fit, laying on your back on the platform and just kind of letting it nudge into you. He sat on the other side of the room, head down, and peeked up shyly every now and then, saying that you didn’t have to, his thighs pressed together. When you questioned him, he said that he did want to see it, but he felt weird sitting there.

You had to agree, honestly. It was strange to have him watching and not participating, and you weren’t even turned on yet, so the worm was dozing between your legs like a fat grub. With just a touch of gentle coaxing, he walked over and kissed you, growing, as usual, bolder as time went on and you kept responding positively.

By the time the worm woke up to actually be used, Equius had his face planted between your legs, and your hands were fists in his hair. You hardly even remembered it, honestly, too focused on the little bruises he pulled up on your thighs and his cold tongue against your nook. You pulled him back, though, kissed him a few times, and told him to watch.

The worm took it’s time pushing into you, and by the time it was in to it’s second widest segment, you’d rolled onto your stomach, arched your back, and pressed your face into the pillows to come, all while Equius watched like there was a test coming up. He pushed your legs apart at one point, you recall, and everything went white-hot as you came and another section squirmed into you.

It still took him a few weeks to be comfortable trying it, though, and you didn’t want to press the issue; it wasn’t like the worm would starve now, anyway.

But earlier, he’d said that it was time, which was cryptic but not out of the ordinary for him, and a few minutes later you had him pressed between you and the platform, your mouth sealed over his and your hands everywhere on him. He let you take charge, only occasionally giving you directions for something else he wanted and otherwise trusting that you could figure it out.

And now you’re here. He’s still splayed out under you, the worm is thrashing in your hands, and his nook is leaking enough prematerial to almost pool under his ass. He doesn’t look pained, just a little annoyed, his eyebrows together and his cheeks flushed.

You don’t actually know why you pulled it back out. You think you just wanted to see if he’d tell you to put it back, really. He whimpers another plead and you set it back down to let it press into him, the blunt head nudging through his folds before slipping inside.

He coos, his head falling back, and you watch his chest rise and fall quickly, even though it’s still in a rhythm. He jumps, then melts when you pet down his front, opening his eyes to smile at you shyly. 

“How’s it feel?” You manage, sliding your hands back up his chest. “Tell me if you want to stop. For anything, okay?”

Equius nods, turns his face to kiss your palm when you brush his hair back. “It f-feels… Incredible.” His voice is soft, fluttery and caught between little moans and mewls he’s letting out. “I don’t w-want to stop.” His eyes are level with yours, even if he’s biting his bottom lip.

“Okay.” You sigh, making yourself relax.

He smiles, his hand coming up to cover yours, and you watch his face as you crawl onto his waist, sliding your hands up his arms to press his hands into the sheets, your fingers laced with his. His eyes go a little wide and he groans, turning his head to the side until you ask him to let you see. His ears tilt down, his lips pull back and he keens, arching his chest up and shaking all over, tiny noises slipping past his lips. After another second, he sobs a moan, his hips jerking and his head tossing around, a few little tears slipping down his cheeks.

You kiss the corner of his mouth but he’s begging you not to stop, his breathing hard and his cheeks flushed. Behind you, his thighs are shaking so hard you’re amazed he hasn’t jittered you off him yet. He lets you kiss him, but he’s not participating as much, too busy murmuring that it’s so good and thanking you.

“Is it good, Equius?” You purr, kissing under his jaw when he mumbles something like a yes. “Out loud, Equius.”

He gasps in a breath and licks his lips, looking at you head on again, even though his mouth is hanging open in pants. “Yes, it’s g-good, it’s rea-lly good. ‘ts so much.” His hips roll up and his eyes shut again, his head falling to one side.

“Wanna fuck my nook?” You coo, grinding down against him and feeling the uncomfortable emptiness and wetness of your nook all the more when he whines, rocking up again and taking his hands back from yours to pull you closer. You kiss him a few times, petting his hair back from his face. “You’re so pretty like this, fuck Equius, I might just keep you here.”

He giggles this soft noise and kisses you again, hands shaking as they tug at your clothes. You alternate between sucking on his tongue and fighting your jeans open one-handed until you get frustrated and look. He’s shivering his way through another orgasm, sounding wrecked, and you wipe the tears off his cheeks when you get naked. He kisses your fingers, murmuring that he loves you, and you feel like your pusher is gonna snap out of your thoracic cavity.

It only takes a few moments of gentle prodding to get his bulge to slip out, dripping blue all over and curling up between your thighs at first, slicking over your nook and sheathslit before twisting back to push inside you. You both croon, and his hands land on your hips after one slips through your hair and traces a hornbed and the other cups your cheek. You chirp and click as you sink onto him, your bottom lip caught between your teeth and your claws kind of digging into his sides.

You circle your hips a few times, flushed nearly to your neck, little noises falling from your lips and a hand working on getting your bulge out. Equius is shivering, whimpering so pathetically you’d feel bad if he weren’t squeaking out “it feels so good, Karkat” and “I love you, I love you so much”. After a few moments of you just riding him, slow and smooth while, you imagine, the worm twists in him and latches onto his globes like it did to you, he goes stiff, gasping.

“Karkat.” He whispers, tugging you down and shivering against you. “Karkat.”

You kiss him, lifting yourself just barely off his bulge and dropping back onto him. “Yes, come on. Come for me.” You kiss his cheek and he sobs.

“Karkat.” His voice is high and broken, his bulge twisting to press against your seedflap’s opening. Your hand moves faster on your own, heat twisting into a tight, solid weight in your abdomen. “Karkat, I can’t, it’s, please.”

Hands tangling in his hair, you move a bit faster, your own bulge just writhing between your legs. “Come on, Equius, come on, mmh. Come for me, flushcrush.” Your lips are just centimeters from his ear when you whisper that, petting at him and doing your best not to keen into his ear.

Equius goes still, then twists halfway away from you when he comes, his bulge pouring cold blue into your seedflap and pushing you over the edge. Your bulge spills red on his abdomen and he sobs, writhing against you and tearing the sheets.

You drag yourself off him and basically collapse between his thighs while he shakes and rolls back and forth. You take a few seconds to just admire the way his nook is swollen and wet before you dig the tiny vial of pheromones out of the nightstand and dip your pinkie into it. He’s choking through another orgasm by the time you get the worm out, tugging on it’s nubby legs to get it to back up. You take a second, then, to toss it into the coon, and to give Equius a second to breathe, his legs still visibly trembling.

The first thing he asks for when you go over to soothe him is a cold towel, and once you convince him to drink some water too, you press a cold, wet washcloth to his nook and watch him sigh, a look of oversexed, tired bliss on his face. He tucks his face against your neck when you sit next to him, and after about twenty minutes of you coddling him there, he agrees to a bath, then to go to coon.

Just before he falls asleep, he mumbles so softly you barely hear it over the fog of sleep. “Where’d you get that?” His head rolls back onto your shoulder and he kisses your jaw, sloppy and light. “The worm. Where’d you find it?” His voice is still kind of raw from all the noise he made and you chirr absently, squeezing him around his middle.

“Troll amazon.” You yawn, pressing closer. “Why?”

He leans his head against your neck and shrugs. “I was thinking about getting another. Should I?” His hands cover yours on his chest.

“If you want, I guess. They’re not cheap.” You reply, tucking a leg up between his thighs and getting him to purr. “You sore?”

Equius nods, not moving much otherwise. “Yeah. I like it though.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Brendon Urie voice] say your prayers, say your prayers, say your prayers  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
